


Squeaky Clean

by SenaCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenaCat/pseuds/SenaCat
Summary: My first drabble. Pearl and Amethyst in the shower. What happens?





	Squeaky Clean

A scuffling behind the bathroom door, then Amethyst’s voice, “Aw Pearl, c’mon! I can do it myself y’know.” “Oh please,  _ you? _ Get in, go.”

Then the hiss of the shower. “Filthy, honestly. Just look at this mess!” A derisive laugh. “Speak for  _ yourself _ P, I can see it running down your leg.” With that, the work begins. 

“If you would just  _ help _ me it would happen a lot faster, now turn around!” 

"Hey! P, quit it! You're pulling my hair!"  
  
"Oh hush up and take it like a Gem, Amethyst!"

Connie and Steven stare at the door, each other.

_ Siiiiiiiiiip. _


End file.
